potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Grey: The New World
The first in a group of epic stories.... '''''Grey: The New World''''' is the first in what is hoped to be a collection of books written by the Grey Brothers. It tells the story of Sir Joseph Grey and the political intrigues of London and the story of his younger brother, Captain Henry Grey, who is sent to a remote area of the African coast to found a new convict colony and the struggles his colony faces. All the while a greater intrigue takes place in the heart of Europe, will the Greys be able to triumph over their struggles, or will the men of Howick Hall be swept aside in a new era. Main Characters Giovanni222.jpg|Sir Joseph Grey ~ British Politician and Lord Speaker, Older brother of Henry Grey SirHenryGrey.jpg|Captain Henry Grey ~ British Naval Officer, Captain of the HMS Speedwell and disgraced younger brother of Sir Joseph JGoldtimbers.jpg|First Lieutenant Roland ~ Friend of Henry Grey and First Lieutenant aboard the Speedwell Ironskull111.jpg|Major Marcus Hancock ~ Commander of the British Marines in Marytown Giovanni.jpg|Prime Minister Giovanni Goldtimbers ~ British Prime Minister and Royal Advisor Venables2.jpg|Lieutenant General Richard Venables ~ British Army Officer and friend to Sir Joseph GENE 2.png|Lady Genevieve Goldtimbers ~ Wife to the Prime Minister Chapter I: The Brothers Grey (Howick, August 1767) "Sir Joseph, What news from London?" Francisco asked whilst pouring a glass of port for himself. He looked over at Sir Joseph who was sitting in a leather bound armchair and had a dressing gown and his slippers on. Sir Joseph had not shaven and looked tired and stressed after his long journey from London to Howick Hall. Sir Joseph looked up and scowled. "The usual load of bullocks, fat men making discisions that benefit themselves and not the people who they serve." Joseph said with a smirk on his face, before sipping his wine and looking into his fireplace. Francisco smiled at his friend and looked out the window, watching Sir Joseph's younger brother Henry walking around the lawn with a young local earl's daughter who Francisco had forgotten the name of already. The young lady was departing in her carraige and Henry was kissing her on the hand as she got into the large carraige and waved her fan to him. As the carraige left Henry walked up the stairs of the main entrance to Howick and was grinning widely. He disappeared and could be heard calling out to the butler, Carlton and suddenly appeared in the sitting room with a smaller smile on his face, a book on cartography under his arm. Chapter II: A Criminal Matter (British Parliament, August 1767) Chapter III: Sealed Orders and High Tea (Admiralty, September 1767) Chapter IV: Two Brothers Farewell (Howick, September 1767) Chapter V: Growing Up (HMS Speedwell, September 1767) Chapter VI: The Laws of Man (London, October 1767) Chapter VII: Astronomy not Astrology (HMS Speedwell, October 1767) Chapter VIII: The Mystery of Sir Joseph (London, December 1767) Chapter IX: Marystown and Convicts (Marystown, December 1767) Chapter X: New Years and New Laments (London and Marystown) Epilogue: An Unexpected Letter...